Addiction for the Forbidden Fruit
by Tenshi no Nanimo
Summary: Have a glimpse of how an insane stalker observes its prey, how obssession turns to hate and how revenge becomes twisted.Warning: a little disturbing. RxB, Rx?


AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I'd like to clarify that Bakura, Ryou and Yami is not mine. Second, this story might be a little disturbing for you so think first before you read, I warned you. Third, I am sorry if there are any grammatical errors because I am not that good at writing. Finally, please enjoy reading and review! Thank you.

Addiction for the Forbidden Fruit

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

The cool winds of September rushed past through me as I watched the solitary figure in the bench while he was waiting for someone. I gazed at him like how a hunter observes its prey, which I think made him uneasy because he was looking around, a bewildered expression on his face. HE never found me, the source of his fright. I slid into the confinements of the shadows around me that hid me, blending flawlessly with the darkness that I have come to know as a part of me. Abruptly, he stood up and embraced the man that I despise the most. I didn't even notice him arrive and like that, he managed to creep into our live stealthily and unnoticeable, which removed all chances for me to prevent him. Damn! I hated him with a passion for he was too much like me. Both of us are darkness that share similar affections for the same light, MY light.

He lowered his gaze unto my light and smiled. To my horror, my light returned the silly ministrations of the pharaoh, his rosy lips giving the bastard a heavenly smile. No one, not even me deserved Ryou! His presence alone is reserved for the God to enjoy, to savor. His white hair derived from the purest clouds matched perfectly with his ivory skin that is as smooth as the finest silk. I know, because I attempted to touch him. I took a taste of the forbidden fruit of Eden and I was successful. I was always triumphant.

Rage passed through me as the bastard started to caress my light's locks as he continued to stare fondly at my hikari, relishing his presence, which is the greatest sin that a mortal could do. No one can openly enjoy the image of those kissable, red lips, those brown eyes that weakens my knees, his petite nose that accentuates his rosy cheek, unblemished like that of a porcelain doll. No, not like a porcelain doll because nothing earthly can compare to a celestial being.He is not a lifeless puppet for he follows what his heart tells him to do, he is strong. No, he is not a porcelain doll because he is not a lifeless shell that is only exquisite on the outside; he also possesses the quality of inner beauty. Yes, he is the ultimate epitome of perfection itself that nothing can compare to him. Even the angels cannot compete with him for he is everything to me where the angels are nothing of importance. Heck, I don't even believe in their existence! Because of this, I am quite sure that the pharaoh would suffer the punishment of the Gods by stealing a glimpse of their most sacred treasure. Yes, that would be nice. It would be nice to see the carcass of the pharaoh in the underworld where the Gods would torture him endlessly and the souls of my comrades would finally have their revenge. May Ra strike him down!

I followed them as they walked away from the park and started walking casually with the throngs of mortals that fill the busy streets of Domino, Japan. I blended in with the fools wihle observing the pair, the two people that I hated the most. The pharaohI hated ever since the massacre of Kuru Eruna, but Ryou, my other half I started hating ever since I started obssessong over him. Yes, I do not love him. The word love can never be associated with me, the king of thieves. I lost all the ability to feel, I have thrown away the capacity to feel like a trash for it is a weakness thus, Istarted obssessing over him, the closest thing to love that I am capable of feeling.

I am obssessed with my light. Before, I dragged my sharpest knife across his body to see his sweet blood covering his trembling body. I began t o love the image as it replayed over and over on my mind. Gradually, I started to drink his sweet blood, never getting the satisfaction that I needed by just watching him. But then, like an itch, the feeling of wanting him grew stronger and stronger. I needed to see his flushing body under my dominant form, which I am forbidden to do. I can never taint a being as pure as him. Instead, I let insanity take over me. As a replacement, I killed a dozen people everyday to keep me occupied; to keep me from wanting him, but avoiding him made my desire stronger. I started hating him. My obssession for him was my greatest addiction, my greatest weakness that I NEEDED him to keep my sanity. Thoughts, dreams and fantasies of him plagued my mind every minute of my existence that I lost all control that I had over me. I left because my rage made me so instead of living with him, I started stalking him. A few days after I left, he was unconssolable. HE grieved over my absence and his beautiful tears continued falling from his crystalline eyes, stunning, like blood cascading on blade. I was contented by just watching him, buth the pharaoh soon entered the scene. He TRIED to replace me. He stole my light from me just like how he stole the lives of my loved ones from me before thus, my ancient grudge for hom was renewed. My botled up frustration over him finally exploded and a thought crossed on my mind. I will have my revenge soon.

I walked up to them and waited until they notice my presence, which was soon. The pharaoh immediately had on a fighting stance while my light trmebled slightly, not turning his head over my direction. Typical; that's a typical reaction that I expected from him. I ignored the pharaoh and embraced my light who stiffened automatically. I smirked. The slave acknowledges his master. Again, I expected this from him. I breathed out softly, which made me shiver. I removed my arms from his form, which finally brought out a desperate reaction from him. Good, he missed me.

His eyes widened as I took out my jewel –encrusted blade, my favorite.I snickered silently as his eyes began yo fill with tears, obviously remembering painful memories. Who can blame him? After all, this was the blade that I dragged across his body every waking hour that he was awake. I walked in circles, surrounding the pair while they continued to watch me. Perfect. This is the perfect oppurtunity to have my revenge. I used the shadows to attack the pharaoh while it temporarily hid me from their view. I did what I wanted to do .I gouged out my eyes. The image of my hikari soon dissapeared from my sight. My obssession over him should lessen by now, but then it did not. Memories of him soon invaded my thoughts and I frowned. This was unexpected. By now, the shadows must have revealed my hidden form because I heard an ear shattering scream, obviously my hikari. My bloodied image right now must have frightened him and the pharaoh who was silent. Heh. Ican visualize his expression right now. I licked the blood that trickeled through my lips and gloated over my triumph. The pharaoh can never win my hikari's heart right now who is completely disturbed with my motivations. He would never guess anyway. He sobbed out loud and I heard him drop to his knees when he started calling out my name. I grimaced. His voice, like the voice of angels, the most pleasant sound was calling out my name. I do not like this. Again, I took out the soiled balde, dirtied with my blood and punctured my ear with it until all was silent.


End file.
